Lady Miaka's adventures
by Lady Miaka1
Summary: ok what would happen if i was able to go into my favorite show? well this is what happens REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was a normal day in Tokyo, Japan that is until Lady Miaka somehow got her hands on a device thingy that puts you in any show that you wish .(it shall be called remote for short) Ok are you wondering how a well brought girl who just happens to eat to much and obsesses over anime. Well anyways she was cleaning her room and found it under her bed how it got there she doesn't know only that it was there.  
  
Miaka is a very smart and pretty girl for her age. She is 16 years old, has auburn hair and has pretty green eyes. She has an average build for a 16 year old. She wears mini skirts and cute little shirts along with these adorable sundresses. She has a boyfriend named Criss. (For all of my friends out there reading this if you don't know who this is I'm yelling at you when I talk to you next) Her friends call her bubbly and a very outgoing. Well anyways that's not important. What is important is that she somehow gotten a hold of the device that lets you go into any show that you want. She saw all of the buttons and just couldn't resist pressing one. What she didn't know is that one button would send here into her most favorite show of all, Inuyasha!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok people press the little button down there and tell me want you think about my fic. Should I continue or just scrape tit all together. Push the little blue button and tell me! Oh and you guys should read my friends fiction that is on this site. Her pen name is Sesshoumaru. I told here I would promote her fics so go read them!!! 


	2. Meeting Inuyasha and Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do have the first 5 episodes!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Miaka had found the remote and pushed the button she had no idea it would take her into her all time favorite show Inuyasha. She was transported to a forest where she heard voices yelling at each other. She looked down at the forest floor and found her remote and picked it up off the forest floor. She started walking towards the voices.  
  
"God Damnit wench will you stop running off whenever we need you!"  
  
"Inuyasha.."  
  
"What wench?"  
  
"OSUWARI!!!"  
  
*crash*  
  
"Damnit wench what was that for?"  
  
*Kagome gets a pissed off look on her face*  
  
"Figure it out you baka!!"  
  
Just then Miaka walks up and spots Inuyasha her one of her favorite anime chars and Kagome arguing. Inuyasha looks up from where he is sprawled on the forest ground and smells a strange scent. He looks around and spots Miaka and scowls.  
  
"Oi, Kagome do you know who that is?"  
  
Kagome looks around and then spots an auburn haired girl in modern clothing holding what looks like a remote. Miaka realizes she was spotted and starts to run away. Inuyasha chases after her and catches her in about 5 seconds.  
  
"Ok wench, who are you and why were you listening to mine and Kagome's conversation?"  
  
"I'm sorry I heard yelling and I decided to investigate"  
  
Inuyasha then notices her weird clothing and realizes she dresses like Kagome. He also spots her remote and takes it out of her hands and looks at it.  
  
"Hey give that back its mine!"  
  
"Its mine now wench and you ain't getting it back. For all I know that thing can kill us."  
  
Miaka spots Kagome walking up to them and realizes that maybe she can get it back from Inuyasha.  
  
"Um... miss can you please tell him to give me back my remote please?" *gets big puppy dog eyes*  
  
"Inuyasha!!! Give her remote back to her. NOW!!!"  
  
"Damnit kagome I took it from her and proclaimed it mine therefore its now mine!!"  
  
"Inuyasha... -_-"  
  
He spots the very pissed look on Kagome's face and realizes he should give it back before he gets sat again. He hands her back her remote but is still sitting on her.  
  
"Um... Do you mind getting off of me? I really wanna be able to breathe"  
  
"Fine wench" *grumble grumble*  
  
"Maybe we should go back to the village? Oh and miss what is your name?" asks kagome.  
  
"Oh so sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Miaka Yuuki. I live in Tokyo, Japan and I attend Juban High school (ok I had to rack my brain for that one!)  
  
"You live in Tokyo? What year?"  
  
"1997"  
  
"Ok this is way to weird maybe we should hand to the village where we can talk some more?"  
  
"Um... Ok"  
  
They start walking towards the village Inuyasha following them making sure to keep a close eye on the newcomer to make sure she doesn't do anything funny. Finally after about 30 minutes of walking they arrive at the village.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: thanks to all the people who reviewed the first chapter. Sorry about the lateness of getting out this chapter. School gets in the way of so much stuff that I wanna do. Anyways R & R!! 


End file.
